And then there where four
by SVUChicagoFireGrey'sLover86
Summary: Amanda and Liv are dating for two years, and when the captain sends them home they get an interesting case that is going to change there lives
1. Chapter 1

***Characters belong to Dick Wolf, please send me a few reviews this is the first time trying and i am not sure you guys will like it. I will upload more after i got a few reviews***

Liv and Amanda where at the precinct working on a few old cases. One or another looked over from time to time, just to share a smile. Everyone knew they were dating for almost two years.

The captain didn't had a problem at all, he only wanted to see his detectives happy especially Liv.  
She was like a daughter to him and noticed she struggled after Elliot left. To anyone's surprise she opened up to Amanda quickly. And even shared some stuff with her that even Munch and Finn didn't know. Cragen wanted to pair Nick and Liv together, but decided he would put Liv and Amanda together when he saw how well they worked on a case. The two of them grew closer and closer together and at one night when they had a movie night in Liv's apartment they both addressed to each other they had feelings for another. They agreed to not say anything until they had a few dates and know it would work out between them.  
What they didn't know was, that the rest of their team already knew something was going on between them. They always knew about Liv having feelings for woman and they were more than okay with it. She dated Alex for two years, but she left to go to Africa. Liv was so hurt that she throw herself more into work.

After two months of dating, Liv and Amanda talked to the captain. He was happy for both of them, and told them as long as they could separate there private and work they could stay partners together. Truth was he was so happy how great they worked together that he couldn't break them up. IAB told them the same thing and they didn't care about it at all. As long as they kept up with the good work they did. Liv and Amanda both very happy about it.

Which brings them back to the present. Liv looked at Amanda and stood up from her desk, she walked over to the coffee corner and fixed a cup of coffee for her and Amanda. She walked over to Amanda's desk and sat down on the chair. "Hey cutie, i noticed you around here, and may i say you are a fine good looking woman. I bought you a coffee and i was wondering if you wanted to keep me company" Liv said with holding two cups of coffee. Amanda who looked up when Liv sat down next to her had to try and hide her laugh. This was a side of Liv not many people saw. Everyone only saw her bad ass detective side. And Amanda considered herself lucky she got to see Liv's soft and loving side. "Thank you for the compliment but i am sure my girlfriend wouldn't appreciate me sharing a coffee with another woman" Amanda said while smiling at Liv. Liv smiled back at Amanda, she always got butterflies in her stomach whenever the blond called her her girlfriend. "Well i don't see anyone else around. So i am guessing the girlfriend is not here. Come on it's just a coffee" said Liv trying to hide her laugh. Amanda looked at Liv and gave her a smile she only reserved for her detective. "No i'm sorry, You see she is a detective and i would hate if she arrested you" Amanda said laughing. Liv looked around to see if they were still the only one in the precinct. She knew if the others heard this nether she or Amanda would live it down. "She must love you very much if she would arrest for you" Liv said with a wink to Amanda. Amanda couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah she loves me very much and she also knows better than to let me wait for a coffee, when she waves around with it" Amanda said trying to grab the coffee from Liv. Liv gave Amanda a quick kiss before handing her the coffee. "You looked like you needed it" said Liv. Amanda who rubbed her face took a long sip from the coffee. "Yeah this is a tough one" Liv who had turned her chair looked at the screen. "Maybe i can help" Liv scanned the file that was on the computer and started to connect some things together. Amanda looked in awe at the detective and was glad she was in the room with her. After a half hour Liv closed the case and let Amanda sign it.

Cragen was at his office and looked up to the two of them from time to time, he noticed Liv had a special kind of look for Amanda he never saw before. He was happy for her to finally find someone she could share her life with. He told himself if Elliot came back he would make sure he paid for the heartache he put Liv in. He decided to send them home since it was slow and he still had four detectives out on cases. He walked up to Amanda's desk and looked how well the two of them worked together. "Girls why don't you two go home, it's slow and the others are still out" Cragen said smiling at them.  
Liv looked up at him "Are you sure cap, we don't mind to stay" Cragen smiled at both of them.  
"Go and enjoy you're afternoon, you girls haven't left the precinct in three days. See you tomorrow" Cragen said . "Thank you we will see you tomorrow" Amanda said smiling  
"See you tomorrow girls, but keep you're phone's on in case i need you" Cragen said watching them get there stuff. "We will cap don't worry" Liv said

Both girls grabbed their stuff and walked out together and headed to the elevator, they headed inside and soon the doors closed and took off to the ground floor. Amanda turned to Liv and asked "So what do you want to do with our free time. You're place or mine?" Liv wrapped her arm around Amanda and smiled at her. "Well i was going to take you back to my place tonight, cook you something nice and i wanted to ask you something" Liv said while looking at Amanda. Amanda leaned into Liv and walked out of the elevator when it came to a hold "You might as well ask me now, you know i hate surprises" Amanda said. Liv chuckled "Yeah i know, we will go to my place and I'll tell you" She placed a kiss on the side of Amanda's head and opened the car door for her, after Amanda got in she shut the door and walked to the driver's side, she got in and put on her seat belt, And drove off to her place. Amanda looked at Liv, she loved to watch her when she drove, and said to her "It's really nice from the captain to let us go". Liv looked at Amanda when they stood for a red light. "Yeah it was, but he also knows how hard we worked the last three days, like he said we haven't been away from the precinct. It's nice to sleep in my own bed for a change" Liv said laughing. Amanda looked outside while Liv drove off to her apartment, she had thought about what her home was now, she spend more times at Liv's because it was closer to the precinct. They fell in a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and the followers, here is another chapter, I don't own the characters, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**To answer centon4eva No English is not my first lanuage, so i am sorry guys if it doesn't make sence.**

Liv parked the car in front of her apartment building and shut of the engine, she was getting a little nervous, she wanted to ask Amanda to move in with her, they spend more time at Liv's place then Amanda's and when they where apart she had trouble sleeping. It was a huge deal for Liv to do this, she had always lived on her own, she had wanted to make the next step with Alex, but before she could she had already left for Africa. She was afraid Amanda would say no to her, but she was willing to take the shot.  
They got out of the car and walked up to Liv's apartment, Liv unlocked her door and walked inside, she tossed her shoes aside and flopped down on the couch. "Oh, is it weird i missed my apartment" Said Liv chuckling. Amanda who had put her shoes next to Liv's flopped down next to her. "Not at all, honestly i missed yours to" she said while smiling. Liv who had her eyes closed and rested her head at the back of the couch, opened one eye and looked at the blond and said. "Really you didn't miss yours" Amanda who snuggled up closer to Liv smiled at her and said. "Nah not really, i spend more times in yours then in mine, and mine doesn't feel right anymore after Kim took everything away."  
Liv had stood by Amanda when she was framed for murder on her sister's boyfriend, she never left her side. She kept faith that they could prove Amanda defended herself. Amanda's sister didn't made it easy for her, but after everything was cleared and Amanda was finally free to go, they went to Amanda's place, she wanted to talk to her sister. But when they got there, her sister had cleared her whole apartment out. Liv was there to catch her, and she took her with her to her place and let her stay for as long as Amanda needed it. Amanda was so thankful she had a girlfriend who picked her up when she was about to fall down.

Liv placed a kiss on Amanda's cheek and got up from the couch and walked to a table that stood behind the couch, she grabbed a box out of it and walked back to where Amanda sat. Liv handed Amanda the box and looked at her. Amanda looked a little scared, it couldn't be a ring the box was a little bigger than that. She opened it up and saw a key in it. She looked a little confused at Liv and said. "You are giving me a key" Liv smiled at her when she saw the confused look on the blonde's face.  
"Not just any key babe, it's a key to my place" Liv said while watching Amanda. Amanda who still looked confused said. "But i already have a key to your place, or did you changed the locks"  
"No i didn't change the locks, what i want to tell you with this is. I love you, and i love you a lot, and i love when you are around in my apartment, or when i come home and you are already here, or waking up next to you, and falling asleep next to you" said Liv, she was nervous and she started to ramble and she thought she wasn't making any sense.  
"And when you are not here, i can't sleep, i have trouble sleeping and"  
Amanda cut her off with a kiss, "Liv easy, you are rambling, you are cute when you do that, but i can tell you are nervous. Whatever you want to say, tell me okay"  
Liv smiled at her and took a deep breath and said, "Amanda what i was trying to ask you was if you would like to move in with me, if you want to, i can understand if you don't want to" Liv was afraid to look at Amanda to see her reaction, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Amanda noticed Liv look away and she smiled, she knew this was a big step for Liv and she wanted nothing more than to move in with her. "Babe, look at me." Amanda put her hand under Liv's chin and made her look at her, she smiled at the brunette. "babe, all the things you said, from not sleeping, having someone around when you come home, i feel the same way, after what happened with Kim and you let me stay a few days with you, i felt home. Since we started to date i haven't been much in my apartment. Your apartment sounds more like home then mine" Liv smiled at Amanda and said "You are rambling which is cute but what you want to say is yeah i move in with you right? Amanda laughed at her and joked with her "How did you became a detective" Liv swat her at the shoulder "Hey be nice, or i'll let you live in my broom closet" Amanda laughed at her and placed a kiss on her lips and deepens it. She pulled back when she needed air. "Yes baby i would love to move in with you"

Liv who had a big smile on her face, couldn't be any more happier when Amanda told her that. Liv picked her up from the couch and Amanda wrapped her legs around her waist, Liv walked them to the bedroom and shut the door with her foot, she placed Amanda on the bed and lay next to her.  
They start to kiss each other, their hands wandering across each other's body. Liv took off Amanda's shirt and she did the same with Liv's. They lay there for a few just making out and caressing each other's body. Amanda took off Liv's pants and Liv did the same with Amanda's. They always took the time to warship each other's body. It wasn't just a quickie or sex for them. It was there way of making love. Both of them took turns to make sure they were satisfied, after their round of love making they both collapsed in the bed, trying to catch their breath. Liv kissed Amanda "I love you baby" Amanda smiled back at Liv "Love you to babe" They decided to take a shower which ended in another round of love making.  
After their shower they put on some comfy clothes and sat down on the couch watching a movie, Amanda had ordered take out and Liv decided to pick a movie. After they eat they made their way to the couch and Amanda cuddled into Liv who had her arm around Amanda.

**Thank you all, who have been reading this story, sorry for the short update, i promise the next one is a longer one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone who read this story so far. I have a few chapters ready i wanted to post the story when i got a few chapters ready so it wouldn't take to long to update.**  
**For the next chapter i am getting to the point where it explains the title of the story. The part's that are in Italic is the other person on the phone**  
**I don't own any characters they belong to Dick Wolf**

They where half way in the movie when their phones went off. Amanda checked her phone "Well it had to end somehow, it was so good to be true to have the afternoon and evening off. It's Cragen"  
Amanda picked up the phone "Rollins" _"Amanda i am sorry to call you on your evening off but i need you and Liv on a case, a mother has been raped and killed in front of her kids"_ Amanda closed her eyes and shock her head "Do they know who did it" _"They have the guy in custody but he claims he didn't do it, the kids ran off to their room and locked the door, we can't get them out and i know you and Liv are good with kids"_ Amanda sighed she hated cases when kids where involved "Of course captain, send me the address and we are on the way" Amanda hung up the phone and grabbed her things, Liv who was looking confused at Amanda asked "We got a case?" Amanda nodded her head a yes "Yeah a pretty bad one, i'll fill you in on the way" Liv put on her shoes, and grabbed her badge and gun and followed Amanda out of the door. "Cap says a woman got raped and killed in front of her kids by her boyfriend, the kids saw everything and locked themselves in the girls room" Liv sighed and looked out of the window. She always hated the cases with the kids, they where the worst.

Amanda shut down the car when they reached the address and got out of the car, Liv and her walked up to the captain. "Sorry to call you on your night off" The captain said. "No problem captain we were just watching a movie" Amanda said while she looked around. Cragen smiled at them and lead them into the house and said. "We haven't moved the mom yet Warner is not here. She is on her way. The kids are up in the girl her room, She is 4 and the oldest, and then there is a little boy who is 2 years old." Liv sighed and looked at Amanda "They are just little kids, anything on the dad" Cragen shook his head and said "We have asked around but nobody knew anything about a dad, CPS is on their way" Liv made her way upstairs "okay let's get moving then"

Liv walked first upstairs she saw a few rooms, one had a baseball on the door, she assumed it was the boy's room and the other room had a princess on the door. She walked to the room with the princess on and Amanda stood behind her. She softly knocked on the door, and used her voice she only used when she had to deal with little kids. "My name is Olivia and I am a police officer, can you open the door for me please" The girl who sat next to her brother got a little scared. "No the bad man will find us" Liv sighed and said "Sweetie it's okay we got the bad man he can't hurt you anymore" The little boy hided himself under the bed and the girl unlocked the door and run to hide behind a chair. Liv and Amanda had heard the door got unlocked and gave Cragen their gun, they didn't want to scare them off more than they already where. "Sweetie i am coming inside okay, and i bring in a friend, She is a police officer to she works with me" Liv said while opening the door slowly and walked inside. She didn't see the kids at first. Amanda nudged her and pointed behind a chair. Liv kneeled down and sat there looking at the girl. "Hi there, what's your name" The girl was afraid to come out and softly said Sophia. Liv looked up at Amanda who stood behind Liv, they wanted to get the girls trust first and then tried the boy. "Hi Sophia, that's a pretty name, my name is Olivia but you can call me Liv, And behind me is Amanda" The girl came from behind the chair when she noticed they didn't where there to kill them.  
She walked up to Amanda and Liv, Liv reached out her hand and the little girl took it. The girl started to cry softly and Liv held her in a hug and tried to calm the girl down. "Ssh it's okay sweetie, we won't hurt you" Amanda who looked at both of them couldn't help but wonder how Liv would be with their own kids, she had thought about it more the last few weeks. "Sweetie can you tell me or Liv where you're brother is" Sophia pointed to the bed and Amanda kneeled down and saw a little boy curled up under the bed. Liv who looked at Amanda had to swallow her own tears, this was a part she hated so much. "Can you tell Amanda you're brothers name" Sophia nodded and told Amanda his name was Joshua.

Amanda sighed and kneeled down under the bed. "Hi Joshua, my name is Amanda and i am a police officer, you got a pretty cool ford down here" The boy smiled at her and crawled a little more in sight and looked at his sister. She looked at him "It's okay Josy they are nice lady's" Liv and Amanda shared a smile at each other, and both agreed that the girl was very protective of her brother for her age.

The boy and the girl started to play and asked if Amanda and Liv wanted to play with them. They both agreed to do that to get their minds off of what happened. Cragen had informed them that Warner just got started and it would be awhile when the body would be away and that CPS was there and needed to talk to them. Liv had asked the kids if they could grab some things they wanted to take with them and explained to them that CPS where taking them with them and find a new place for them to stay. Sophia had asked if she and her brother would be separated and told them she was the only family he had. Liv and Amanda had both need to swallow their tears. The girl was very wise for her age. When the kids had their backpacks ready Liv told them that they were going to carry them down and when she told them not to look, they had to close their eyes. Both kids agreed, and Amanda took Joshua and Liv carried Sophia downstairs. When they almost reached the bottom of the stairs Liv told Sophia not to look. Sophia closed her eyes and lay her head on Liv's chest. Liv put her hand on the girls head so she couldn't see anything if she opened the eyes. Amanda did the same thing with Joshua. Cragen watched all this and was glad he had these two female detective in his team. They were the only ones who could get kids to talk, The others could do it as well but not as good as Liv and Amanda.

They walked out of the house with the kids and where greeted with Janice from CPS. "Before you say a thing, the little girl is scared you going to separate her and her brother, they only have each other" Liv said while walking up to Janice from CPS.  
Janice smiled she loved working with Detective Benson, she was the only one who was straight forward in her opinions and she told her if she didn't agree "Don't worry Liv, i had no intention to split them up, But we do have a problem" Liv looked at Janice and sighed. "It's Friday night and we got a holiday coming up, the agency's are closed until Tuesday. Is there any family they can stay with" Liv shook her head and looked over at Amanda who was trying to keep the kids busy. "No there isn't, the mom was the only family they had" Amanda told the kids she would be right back and walked to Liv, and placed a hand on her back and said "Could we take them home with us until Tuesday" Liv looked at Amanda and had a little smile on her face. She was surprised she would offer that, but she was glad she did, or else Liv had asked her.  
Janice was more than happy to let them go with them, she couldn't imagine a safer place then two detectives. "That would be great if you guys would do that, I'll be with you first thing Tuesday and search for a new place" Liv nodded at Janice and decided she would talk to Amanda, but there was no way she wanted to send the kids into the system.

After they talked to Cragen they got the day off until Tuesday with the instructions to do a lot of fun stuff with the kids. Liv and Amanda walked over to the kids and told them they would be staying with them. Both where glad and followed them to their car. Liv got back in the house and grabbed some more things for the kids, she walked back to the car and got in. Amanda drove them back to the apartment, when they got there, both kids were asleep. Liv and Amanda lifted them out of the car careful not to wake them. When they almost where at their floor Sophia woke up. "Hi there sweetie, go back to sleep" Liv said to her. She smiled at Liv and said a little sleepy "Thank you for letting us stay with you" Liv smiled at the girl and walked inside the apartment and told her "You're very welcome sweetie, you will be sleeping in a bed together with your brother, If you need us we will be outside or in the other bedroom" Sophia nodded and Amanda and Liv tucked both of them in the bed. Amanda went outside into the living room grabbing two glasses of wine. Liv had to reassure that the bad man couldn't get to them, and when Sophia went to sleep, she walked out into the living room and sat down next to Amanda. Amanda handed her a glass of wine and laid her head on Liv's shoulder and said "I'm sorry i said that without asking you, i just di" Before Amanda could finish that sentence Liv was kissing her and said. "Never be sorry about something like that, if you hadn't ask, i would of" They both looked at each other, and Amanda knew something was bothering Liv and asked her. "Babe what are you thinking about?" Liv sighed and said "I just can't stop thinking about what will happen when Janice comes Tuesday and takes them with her, i mean they are so young and if they" This time it was Liv who couldn't finish her sentence and got kissed by Amanda and said "Baby if been thinking the same thing as you since we agreed to take them home with us. But if we going to do what i think you want to do, we have to be sure about it, they are still little kids and we got a job that's not really easy" Liv smiled at Amanda glad that they were on the same page when it came to this, but both of them wanted kids and if this was meant to be for them they would do it with all the love they had. "Ames i love that you want to do this with me, and i couldn't be more happier about it, but we have to stay real okay, we have to talk to Janice and we can call Casey if she can help us. I know they are little, but Sophia is about to go to school, and we can get Joshua in daycare for two days in the week and we can put him on the NYPD daycare, i'm sure we can work something out"

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned for a next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys, i wanted to update a new chapter on Friday evening after work, but i ended up in the hospital, i got released yesterday in the afternoon, i talked to my girlfriend before i went back to sleep, the stuff they gave me made me sleep a lot.**

**Anyways here is a new chapter, hope you like it guys.**

After they talked some more they checked in on the kids and made their way into their bedroom. They settled into the bed Liv on her back and an arm wrapped around Amanda, and Amanda with her head against her chest, they were about to doze off when they heard a scream and a cry. Liv grabbed her gun and made her way into the living room. Amanda soon realized it came from the extra bedroom, Liv put down her gun and both went inside to see what was going on. When they flipped on the light, they saw a little boy crying and a little girl holding her brother and had tears in her eyes.

Liv looked at Amanda and both of them made their way to the bed, they held both of the kids and reassured them it was okay, the bad man couldn't hurt them, the kids had asked them if they could stay until they fell asleep, and Amanda and Liv settled in the bed, both kids snuggled into them. It didn't take much before all four of them were asleep. Amanda was the first who woke up, she felt something heavy on her chest and face, She thought Liv had squirmed in her sleep and rolled half on top of her. When she opened her eyes she found a little foot in her face. She sat up a little and saw Joshua sprawled half on top of her. Sophia lay cuddled up into Liv and she had her arm protectively around Sophia. Amanda smiled at the sight, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and snapped a picture from Liv and Sophia and from Joshua how he lay on top of her. After Liv and Amanda stayed with the kids they didn't wake up again. She slowly got up out of the bed and placed a kiss on Liv's forehead, she made her way into the kitchen and started to put together breakfast, She made a few sandwiches they could take with them. They decided to take the kids to the zoo.  
Liv woke up to the smell of coffee, she opened one eye and saw Sophia cuddled up against her and Joshua with his feet on the pillow. She laughed and slowly got up out of the bed, She walked into the kitchen and found her lover fixing food on the stow, she walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Morning Love"  
Amanda smiled and turned around in Liv's arm giving her a kiss and said. "Morning to you to". Liv looked at the breakfast and the packed sandwiches and said. "How long have you been up, you could of wake me"  
"Not long, I couldn't wake you, you looked so cute with Soph" Amanda said while pulling her phone and showed Liv the pictures she snapped and. "That looks cute yeah"  
Liv felt something tugging on her pyjama pants and looked down and saw Joshua standing there. "Hey there little man, you sleep good" Liv said while picking him up and he laid his head against her chest. "Yes i did but still sleepy" Amanda laughed at the boy and Liv rubbed his back and said. "Well you have to wake up soon, because Amanda and i are going to take you and Soph to the zoo.  
Joshua's head shot up and looked wide eyed at Liv and said, "Like the zoo with animals" Liv laughed and joked with him and said. "No the zoo with little kids they act like animals" The boy looked from Amanda to Liv and back to Liv and said shocked. "They have a zoo for kids" Liv laughed and Amanda smiled at Joshua and said. "No sweetie, Liv is just joking with you" Joshua looked at Liv who was laughing and he laughed with her. "Why don't you go wake you're sister up and then we can eat and get going" Liv said while putting the boy down and looked at him when he ran off to the extra bedroom. "Sopie, sopie guess where we going." Amanda smiled at Liv and said, "You think they will be okay" Liv put an arm around Amanda "I hope they will, they are great kids and don't deserve this at all"  
"We will see what happens on Tuesday, but for now let's give these kids some fun" Amanda said while she smiled at Liv, "Yeah you're right" Amanda leaned in to give Liv a kiss when Sophia comes running out of the room and said. "Is it true what Joshua say's are we going to the zoo" Amanda smiled at her and said "Yes sweetie you're brother was right, come on let's get dressed then we can go" Amanda walked with her into the extra bedroom and helped both of them with their clothes.  
Liv smiled when Amanda walked with Sophia into the bedroom, and walked back to her own bedroom, and start to change clothes. She decided to put on a pair of jeans, a shirt and her converse.

After everyone was dressed and the food was packed in a backpack along with some drinks, they made their way downstairs, they got two car seats from CPS and tucked the kids in. Amanda sat down in the driver's side, she argued with Liv this morning who would drive. Amanda had won.  
Amanda checked in the mirror from time to time to check on the kids, They were looking at everything they saw outside. Amanda smiled and looked over at Liv, she was also looking outside.  
Amanda stopped at the red light and placed a hand on Liv's knee, "Got something on your mind babe" Liv who turned to Amanda hadn't noticed she spaced out a little and said. "No just thinking when the last time was i saw a zoo. My mom took me once when she was sober" Amanda squeezed her knee, she know what kind of childhood Liv had, she had told her about everything.

They got out of the car and took the kids out. They walked up to the cash desk and paid for the tickets. Before they walked inside the zoo they told the kids to stay with them and kept an hold of their hands. They walked inside and a man in a penguin suit came at them, Joshua got scared and hide himself behind Liv's legs. She picked him up and told him not to be scared that he was a really big stuffed animal. Joshua relaxed in Liv's arms and they made a picture with all four of them.  
They walked further and the kids loved every animal they saw, Half way through the day they decided to sit down and eat some, Sophia climbed on Amanda and sat down on her lap. Liv was still holding Joshua and sat down with him. Amanda smiled at both of the kids and said "You kids have fun?" Both kids smiled widely and nodded their heads "Yes we do, i really like it thank you" Sophia said to them. After they were done eating they decided to go further. When all animals were seen Amanda decided to reward the kids, they were really brave and they had listened really well to Liv and Amanda. "Liv and i have a little surprise for you to" Both kids looked at Amanda. "What's the supwise Anda" Joshua said looking up from his place in Liv's arms. "Well my sweet boy, because you and you're sister were very brave today and listened really good to us, you can pick out something in the gift shop" Amanda told them and saw a really big smile on both of their faces.  
They walked inside the store and both of them walked right up to the stuffed animals,

Liv stood by Joshua and Amanda was helping Sophia. Joshua was looking between a tiger and a penguin, and Sophia was looking between a penguin and a monkey. Joshua had decided to get the tiger and showed him to Liv. "I can have this pwease Livvy" Liv who sat next to Joshua smiled at him and ruffled his hair "Of course you can have it we told you to pick something you like" Joshua smiled and gave Liv a hug. She smiled and returned the hug, picking him up and walked over to Amanda and Sophia. Sophia had settled for a penguin and had give Amanda a hug as well. Amanda payed for the toys and walked back to Liv, she held Sophia in one hand and her other hand she placed around Liv. The four of them made their way to the car. Joshua had fallen asleep in Liv's arms and she placed him gently in his car seat. Sophia was half way into her sleep and as soon as they drove off from the parking lot she had fallen asleep as well. Amanda and Liv smiled seeing they were asleep.

"I guess we wore them out" Amanda said while looking in her rare view mirror. "Yeah we did, they had so much fun" Liv said smiling and placed her hand on Amanda's leg. They drove off to their home and gently picked up the kids, they walked them inside and placed them on the bed and put there pajama's on, they made sure they would have their stuffed animals with them and tucked them in. They kissed their foreheads and walked outside and both slide on the couch. Liv got up and grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle of wine. She handed Amanda a glass and filled it with wine. "I had so much fun today and i know the kids had to" Liv said as she was filling her glass, She leaned back against the couch and Amanda rested her head on Liv's shoulder "Me to babe, great to see a smile on their faces" Amanda said smiling to Liv "And to see a smile on your face" "My face what about it" Liv asked and looked confused at Amanda. "You had a look in your eyes and a smile on your face that i haven't seen before, but it is a good thing" Amanda said and snuggled some closer to Liv.  
'But seriously Liv you should call Casey and ask her what we need to do to adopt those two, because i know for sure i won't let them get away after Tuesday" "I will give her a call tomorrow, because i want them to stay just as much as you do" Liv said while caressing Amanda's arm. Liv looked over at Amanda and saw she was half way into her sleep. Liv nudged her a little "Babe, let's get some sleep" Amanda woke up and looked at Liv "Yeah that would be great, i am beat" Amanda said yawning. They both got up from the couch, they checked on the kids first and made their way to their own bedroom. They were pretty fast asleep and didn't noticed that two little kids made their way into their bedroom and snuggled into the bed with them.

**Thank you for reading, new chapter will be up next weekend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all my new followers, i appreciate it and it gives me confidence that you all like my story, i hesitate at first if i would upload it, but my girlfriend and Rp partner told me to do it.**

**Anyways enjoy the next chapter.**

Liv was the first one to wake up in the morning and felt something heavy on her. She looked up and saw two kids in the middle of the bed. She sat up a little and looked over at Amanda. Amanda woke up and smiled when she saw Liv looking at her "Goodmorning beautiful" Amanda said "Goodmorning Gorgeous" Liv said smiling at Amanda. Amanda looked around and said, "When did the little ones got here"  
"I seriously don't know, i woke up with a foot from Joshua in my stomach" Liv said. Amanda laughed and tried to sit up a little witch wasn't easy with Sophia half laying over her.  
Joshua was the first who woke up and looked around. "Morning buddy" Liv said looking at him. He looked sleepy at her and snuggled into Liv's side. Liv put an arm around him and held him close. After a few minutes Sophia woke up and looked sleepy at Amanda "Morning princess" Amanda said smiling at her. Sophia growled a little and snuggled into Amanda's side. Liv smiled at Amanda "I am going to make that phone call with Casey" Liv said while slipping out of the bed.

Liv walked into the living room and called with Casey, After a while she hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom. She looked at the bed and got a whole new level of love for Amanda and the two kids. Amanda was sat up against the headboard and both of the kids where snuggled at her chest, they were watching TV. Liv took her phone and snapped a few pictures. She stood leaning at the doorpost watching them when Amanda looked at her and smiled. "How long are you standing there watching us" Amanda said with a smile. "Long enough to fall more in love with you" Liv said while walking up to the bed. She slide in and Joshua snuggled up against her. "What did Casey said" Amanda ask while caressing Sophia's hair. "She has the papers ready tomorrow she will contact Judge Donnelly and it should all be ready before Janice stops by Tuesday, We will get temporarily custody, So CPS can't take them from us, and in the mean time all the paperwork will be in order for a court hearing" Liv said with a big smile. Amanda returned her smile. They watched cartoons the whole morning and decided to get dressed and take the kids out to dinner and to the park.

They took the kids to their usual dinner and placed there orders, Joshua wanted to sit next to Liv, he had moments he wanted to do everything Liv did and followed her around everywhere and then he had moments that he wanted to follow Amanda everywhere. The same went with Sophia, right know Joshua was in his Liv mood. He sat down on her lap and Sophia sat down next to Amanda. The waitress came back with their food and put it in front of them. "Who is that handsome little man and that cute girl" Liv smiled at Wendy, she knew her for as long as she was at the SVU "The handsome is Joshua and the Cutie is Sophia" Both kids got a little shy and Amanda smiled at both of them.  
"They are really cute" Wendy said to both of them "But i know you for a while now and i know you didn't got kids recently" said Wendy. "Yeah uhm we got them Friday evening, it was a case and CPS couldn't place them until Tuesday because of the holiday, so Amanda and i decided to let them stay with us" Liv said looking at Joshua who was all snuggled up against her sucking on his thumb. Wendy smiled "Well i can tell they look happy to be with you guys" Wendy said to her favourite detective.  
Wendy walked away and Liv thanked her for the food, they ate and made small talk and talked with the kids. When they were finished Liv walked to the counter to pay for the food, of course with Joshua toddling after her. Amanda smiled at that sight, compared to Liv the two year old looked so little. Liv scooped him up when she felt his arms around her legs.

After Liv had paid for the food they took the kids to the park, Sophia wanted to swing and she asked Amanda if she pushed her, Joshua wanted to play in the sandbox and asked Liv if she wanted to help him make a sandcastle. Liv sat down in the sand and Joshua sat in between her legs and both started to make a sandcastle, Amanda watched them from where she was pushing the swing and she smiled, she was falling more and more in love with Liv. She snapped a few pictures with her phone. Sophia interrupted her by telling she wanted to do something else. She got to the slides and got up and off them a few times, Amanda stood aside watching her as she did. After a few times Sophia got bored and want to the sandbox, she wanted to make a sandcastle and Amanda needed to help her. They sat down next to Liv and Joshua who where almost done with their sandcastle.

Amanda sat down and looked at the castle. "Wow Buddy that castle looks amazing" Amanda said to him while Sophia sat between Amanda's legs. Joshua looked up and smiled huge at her "Tfank you, Livvy helps with me" he said while looking at Liv. Liv smiled back at him. Both kids had a sandcastle and Liv and Amanda took pictures of it, after the picture where made Joshua destroyed his castle and Sophia did the same, both laughing. Amanda and Liv took the kids for dinner and a ice cream and took them home. They give them a bath and put there pyjama's on. They promised them to watch a movie and after that they needed to go to bed. Half way into the movie both kids where fallen asleep. Liv and Amanda scooped them up and brought them to their temporarily room. They placed them in the bed and tucked them in, when they wanted to walk away Sophia woke up. Amanda smiled at her "Sweetie get some sleep it is late" Amanda said tucking her in. "I just wanted to say thank you for all the fun stuff you do with us, and me and Josy hope we can stay with you, we love you" Sophia said in a sleepy voice. Liv stood behind Amanda and had to swallow a lump that formed in her throat "We love you to sweetie and you're brother" Liv said and placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder. Liv didn't want to tell her yet that they were planning on adopting them. They didn't want to get there hopes up and something happens. They both said goodnight and made their way to the living room. Amanda was just snuggled into Liv when Liv phones rang. Liv looked at her phone and saw it was Casey, she picked up her phone. "Hey Case, what can i do for you" _"Hey Liv, i have the papers ready, you and Amanda need to sign them and you both have temporarily custody until a trial date is set and you guys can have permanent custody" _"That is great news, thanks Casey, we will stop by tomorrow morning to sign the papers" _"Okay i will see you tomorrow, have a nice evening" _"Thanks Casey you to" Liv hang up the phone and smiled she sat down next to Amanda. Amanda looked at her and said "And? What did she say?" Liv smiled and said "Well she has the papers ready and we have to sign them and we will have temporarily custody until a trial date is set and we can get permanent custody" Amanda smiled and said "Oh my god Liv that is great, so i guess we have to look for a new place, that we talked about" Liv smiled and grabbed her laptop "Yes it is, i have a few places saved that i liked" she said and waited until her laptop was finished, she opened the site and showed the ones she liked at Amanda. Amanda searched on the site and they came across an apartment that was in Liv's building and had three bedrooms, it was a few floors up. Liv checked her watch and saw it was early, she told Amanda to stay and watch the kids while she went to see if the people from the apartment where home.

After half an hour Liv came back. Amanda was still looking at places in case the one in her block was already provided. She looked up when she heard the door went open. "And?" She asked. "Well" Liv said smiling "It is a great place, and nobody has asked yet, they are going to talk with the landlord tomorrow, it shouldn't been a problem since i already live her for ten years. They let me know tomorrow" Amanda smiled and closed the laptop "That's great Honey, so by the end of tomorrow night we have officially two kids and a new place" Amanda said. Liv smiled at Amanda and bend down and give her a romantic and passionate kiss. After they both needed air Amanda smiled at Liv and said "I love you so much and seeing you with the kids today i fell in love more with you" Liv had a tear in her eye and told Amanda "I feel the same way babe, i love you so much and thank you so much for doing this with me, and this morning when you where laying in bed with the kids i got so much more love for you, and hearing Soph tell us she loved us. And she didn't want to leave us."

**Thank you all for reading and staying with me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the new reviews i got, and the new followers.**

**centon4eva, i will try to watch out for it, but like i said English is not my first language so i am sorry if it doesn't make sence sometimes, and please do tell me when there is need for change, i really appreciate it and i will try to watch out.**

**Anyways here is a new chapter for you all, let me know what you think.**

The next morning Liv and Amanda got the kids ready and they were out of the door going to Casey's office to sign the papers. Liv and Amanda hadn't told them yet what was going on, they had promised the kids to go to the office where they worked afterwards. Both of them where excited.  
After Casey was introduced to the kids she handed them the paperwork they need to sign. When the papers where signed Casey congratulated them and Amanda decided to take the kids to the park and tell them the big news. They sat down on a bench and Amanda and Liv looked at each other and Liv decided to speak first. "Remember we explained to you about having to find a home for you guys" Liv said while looking at the kids. Sophia nodded her head and said "Yes i remember i asked you if i could stay with my brother" "Yes you did sweetie" Amanda said while playing with Sophia's hair. "The paper Amanda and i signed this morning at Casey's office, was a paper to let you and you're brother stay with us" Liv said while smiling at Amanda. Sophia's eyes went wide and looked from Amanda to Liv and back to Amanda. "We can stay with you like forever" Sophia asked. Liv smiled and nodded her head at Sophia "Yes sweetie you and you're brother can stay with us forever" Sophia jumped up and hugged Liv real tight, she then did the same with Amanda, she looked at Joshua who didn't had a clue what was going on and told him that they were going to stay with Liv and Amanda forever. Joshua looked at both Liv and Amanda and jumped up and hugged them both and placed a sloppy kiss on their cheeks and said. "I luf you" Liv smiled and ruffled his hair "We love you to buddy"

After they played in the park, Liv and Amanda took the kids with them to the precinct, when they stood in the elevator they told them to stay with them. When they walked inside Liv saw Fin working at his desk and said "You going crazy with munch yet? " Fin looked up and smiled at Amanda who was holding Joshua and Liv who was holding hands with Sophia "It's weird without you guys but we will manage" He said while walking up to the two of them, he hugged each of his partners and looked at the kids "who are these two cutie's?" Sophia had hide behind Liv her legs, and had a tight grip off Liv her hand. Liv smiled and said "This little lady is Sophia and the little guy with Amanda is Joshua" Finn smiled at the kids and waved at them, he knew what happened to the kids, the captain had filled them in after he got back from the case. Amanda smiled at Finn and looked around "Where is everyone we kind of have some news" Finn looked at them and smiled "Only the cap and i are here, i will get him" He said while walking to Cragen's office. Cragen came back with Finn and smiled at his two detectives "Looks good on you" He said while looking at Amanda still holding Joshua who had placed his head on Amanda's shoulder and had his thumb in his mouth. "Thanks Cap" Amanda said smiling to him. "Fin tells me you guys have some news" Cragen said while looking at them.

Liv smiled and looked at Amanda who nodded at her. "Well we just came back from Casey, and we signed papers for temporarily custody of the two munchkins" Liv said while holding Sophia. Sophia who stood next to her wasn't that shy anymore and said "Me and my brother get to stay with Livvy and Manda. They are really sweet for us and we love them, they bought us a stuffed animal because we where good at the zoo" Liv stood smiling and couldn't help to feel proud. Cragen saw it and smiled at her, he walked up to Liv and hugged her while saying to her "I am happy for you, if there is anyone who deserves it then it's you, and those kids couldn't ask for a better home then with you and Amanda" Liv who had to hold back her tears, could barley say thank you to him. Amanda placed a hand on Liv's shoulder and squeezed it a little. Cragen hugged her to and told her he was proud of what she and Liv where doing for these kids. Amanda thanked him. He then kneeled down to Sophia and smiled at her "Hi there, you remember me from a few days ago? " Sophia nodded her head and Cragen continued "I am Livvy's and Manda's boss, and you and you're brother are very lucky to be staying with those two lady's" Sophia smiled at him and told him "Thank you " Cragen smiled and got up. Liv looked at Amanda and said "We should get going, we have to get some groceries and such" They said their goodbyes to Fin and Cragen and walked out of the precinct, they got some groceries at a twenty four seven mini supermarket at the corner of their street and walked up to there place.

When they walked in they were greeted by Mr en Mrs Golden, they where an older pair who where selling their apartment that Liv and Amanda where interested in. Liv had known them since she lived there and the older couple was more than happy to have Liv and Amanda move into it. Mr Golden took Liv apart to talk to her "I called the landlord today and if you and you're girlfriend are okay with it, you can move into it next week" He said while looking at his wife. Liv who didn't expect to get the building was smiling wide and said "We would love to" Mr Golden said "I arrange it all with the landlord, you only have to put an autograph under a new contract and the place is yours" Liv looked at the older man and said "Of course, let me know when we need to sign it and we will be there. We also want to give you and you're wife the time you need to move out, we can wait to move in, it's no problem at all"  
Mr Golden smiled at his wife and said "Oh no dear that is fine, we don't need to move out much and we got a company who is going to help us out, we should be gone in a day" Liv thanked the old man and took Amanda and the kids upstairs to their apartment, they got in and the kids went off to their toys and start playing. Liv turned to Amanda and smiled at her "We got the place babe, we can move in next week, we only have to sign a new contract and it's done"  
Amanda smiled at Liv, she kissed her and said "That is amazing babe, maybe we can make sure the kids there room is ready before we move completely" Liv smiled at Amanda and said "I just wanted to say that, and maybe we can let them pick out what they like" Liv decided to took Amanda and the kids out to eat and they could tell the kids the good news.

_**watch out for a new chapter next weekend, or maybe earlier deepens on work and how fast i have a new chapter ready, Have a nice weekend my followers.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the new followers.**

Here is my next chapter.

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**And to answer butterfly2202...No shopping yet, first Janet from CPS stops by first and then shopping.**

**Have a nice weekend you all.**

* * *

They arrived at the dinner where they ate earlier together and made their way to a table in the back, Joshua climbed on the bench next to Liv and Sophia did the same with Amanda. Liv picked up the menu and Joshua wanted to look with her. Amanda smiled and Sophie looked with her at the menu. Liv put it down and asked Amanda, "You find something you want" Amanda put down the menu and said "Yes we have, we want some fries and burgers" Joshua began to laugh and said "Me and Livvy want that to" They laughed and ordered fries, burgers and drinks. Liv decided to tell the kids about the new apartment when they waited for the food. "Amanda and i have to tell you something, we are moving to a bigger place" Sophia looked at Amanda and got some tears in her eyes and said "You said we were going to stay forever with you" She wanted to climb of the bench and walk out of the dinner, but Amanda stopped her before she could get off and said "Sweetie listen to me, you and Josh are going to move with us, we are moving to a different apartment in the same building we are living in now" Sophia was sobbing a little and nodded her head. Amanda pulled her in for a hug. Liv was watching how Amanda handled it all and looked at Joshua who didn't understand why his sister was upset. Liv put an arm around him and placed a kiss on the top of his head, he looked up at her and said "Why sopie mad, livvy?" Liv looked at him and said "It's okay buddy. Sophia thought we were going to leave you" Joshua looked at Liv confused and Liv explained to him what was going to happen.

The food arrived and Amanda waited until the waitress was going and said to Sophia "You okay sweetie?" Sophia nodded her head and Amanda whipped the last few tears away.  
They eat and made small talk, after they were done Liv payed for the food and the family walked outside. They took the kids for ice cream and walked to the park and sat them down.

"Sophia do you want a special theme for your new room" Liv asked her to let her know she would be staying with them. Sophia looked at Liv and asked "I can pick out stuff for my room? " "You sure can sweetie, we want you to feel home in your new room, Joshua can pick out his room to" Amanda said while rubbing Sophia's back. "I think Joshua will like baseball, he got a ball from Daddy once when he went to a game" Sophia said while looking at Amanda and Liv.  
Liv looked at Amanda and asked Sophia "Honey do you know anything about your daddy" Sophia looked sad at Liv "Not much, daddy left after Joshua was a baby" Joshua didn't understand much what they were talking about and he just enjoyed his ice cream while snuggled into Liv her left side. Liv looked at Amanda and said "I am going to go back to the house and take that ball and see if they want other things that means a lot to them, maybe some pictures from the mom" Amanda nodded her head at Liv and said "What do you say kiddo's, we are going home get you guys into a bath and then watch a few cartoons before going to sleep" Both Joshua and Sophia squealed from joy and jumped up and down taking both Liv and Amanda at their hands and drag them true the park. Both Amanda and Liv laughed at the excitement from the kids.

Once they got home they gave both of the kids there baths and put there pajamas on. Liv scooped up Joshua and placed him on the couch while Amanda did the same with Sophia. Liv sat down next to Joshua who immediately crawled onto Liv's lap and snuggled himself into her front. Amanda sat down next to Sophia and she snuggled into Amanda's side. They where half way into the cartoons when Sophia looked up and said "We love watching cartoons with you and snuggle on the couch" Amanda who looked proud said "Well we love to watch cartoons and snuggle with the both of you to" Joshua had already fallen asleep against Liv and she scooped him up and walked him to the bedroom he shared with his sister, she lay him on the bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight buddy, sweet dreams" Joshua who woke up a little had his eyes closed and said "Night mommy love you to" Liv froze and didn't know if she heard him right, she decided to talk to Amanda about it once Sophia went to bed. She walked out of the room and made her way over to the couch and settle onto it, after half an hour Sophia started to get sleepy as well and Amanda brought her to bed. When Amanda came back she sat down next to Liv and looked at her and said "Something on your mind beautiful, you have been quite since the moment you brought Josh to bed"  
Liv sighed and looked at Amanda and said "Well when i was tucking in Josh i placed a kiss on his forehead like we do every night and i told him sweet dreams buddy and he responded with Night Mommy love you to, i just don't know if i heard him right" Amanda looked at Liv and saw she was freaking out from the inside and placed a hand on her shoulder "Babe don't think it trough too much, he is two years old he saw his mother got murdered and here he is with both of us, who care for him if he is our own" Liv looked at Amanda "You're right, i just freaked out" Amanda placed a kiss on her cheek and said "He probably doesn't remember it tomorrow morning" Liv gave Amanda a smile and told her "You're right babe, what do you say we get a shower and then get some sleep. Janet will be here early in the morning" Liv stood up and held her hand out to Amanda, Amanda gladly accepted it and they walked hand in hand to the bedroom. They both took their pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Amanda turned on the shower to let the water get on to temperature and laid two towels ready. Liv stripped Amanda down from her clothes and Amanda did the same with Liv.

They stepped kissing into the shower and Liv pushed Amanda against the shower wall, placing kisses all over her body. They made love and washed each other and stepped out of the shower. Amanda handed Liv a towel and wrapped one around herself. After they got dried off they put on their pajamas and made their way to bed. Amanda snuggled herself against Liv and Liv put her arm around the blonde. They said their goodnight and kissed a few times before drifting off to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, leave reviews if you want to, i always love to read idea's or things to point out to get my writing better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thank you for reading.**  
**To my new followers i would like to say Welcome and thank you for reading.**

**Again i do not own anything, all belongs to Dick Wolf.**

**Have a nice weekend you all, and here is a new chapter.**

* * *

The next morning came to soon for Amanda and Liv, Liv had managed to set the alarm and she woke up Amanda with kisses. "Good morning beautiful" Amanda started to stir and slowly woke up "Hmm morning babe" They stayed like that for a few minutes before Liv spoke "We have to get up, get the munchkins ready and make them breakfast before Janet stops by " They both got up and started to make breakfast first before waking up the kids.

It wasn't long after Liv and Amanda got the kids ready and ate breakfast when the buzzer went. Liv walked up to the buzzer and buzzed Janet in, She waited at the door and saw Janet walking down on the hall and said "Hey Janet how are you" Janet smiled at Liv, she already heard that the two detectives where trying to let the kids stay with them "I am doing good and i think you do also" Liv looked confused at Janet "Don't worry Liv i already heard that Amanda and you want to get custody about the kids, i am informed that you already have temporary custody and you are waiting on a date for permanently custody. I just wanted to stop by to see how the kids are doing" Liv smiled and said "They are doing great, they play, they talk they laugh. They are little kids again, but come on in then you can see for yourself" Liv opened the door and let Janet in and closed the door after her. The kids where playing along with Amanda and hadn't seen Liv come back in. Janet couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her, She could already see that the kids had changed since the day she saw them getting carried outside the house by two detectives. Amanda looked up at Janet and Liv and smiled back at Janet. "Janet hi, how are you doing" Amanda said while getting up. She walked over to Liv and Janet and Liv said "Don't worry Amanda, Janet already knows about our plans to make those kids officially ours" Amanda smiled and said "Well that is good right" Janet nodded her head "Yes it is good and i can see how much the kids have changed since Friday, they are in good hands and i will make sure you will get a recommendation from me" Amanda and Liv smiled and thanked Janet and let her out. They walked over to the kids and played some more with them.

After they had played with the kids and had dinner they decided to take the kids to the store to check out their beds and furniture for their new room. Amanda and Liv buckled the kids up in the backseat and Liv slide into the driver's side while Amanda sat down in the passenger side. Amanda turned around to look at the kids and said "You two ready to pick out a bed for your new room" Both kids cheered in excitement and Liv laughed while keeping focussed on the road, They reached the store, it was a twenty minute drive from their home. Liv got out and went to the back to get Joshua out of his seat. She settled him on her hip and closed the door. Amanda got Sophia out of the car and told her to keep holding her hand, that she didn't want to lose Sophia out of her sight. They headed inside and decided to look for Sophia first and then for Joshua. Joshua was more than happy to be held by Liv and had his arms wrapped around Liv's neck, they walked up to the girl's bed's and Sophia automatically ran up to a pink bed. "Amanda, Amanda, i like this one..can i please" Sophia said while jumping up and down.

Liv had to laugh at how much Sophia could look like Amanda when she was excited. Amanda laughed at Sophia "Soph baby, if you want that bed you can have it, we want you to get what you want sweetie" Sophia looked at Liv and Liv smiled and said "You can have that bed sweetie" Sophia ran up to Amanda and hugged her, she did the same with Liv "Thank you so much" Amanda smiled and said "You're welcome sweetie" Amanda and Sophia searched for a desk and a chair for on her room, They also found a princess chest to put in her toys and some shelves to put things on. After they got everything for Sophia they walked to the boy's section. Liv put Joshua down and held his hand, they walked to the bed's and he found a bed in the shape of a race car with a steering wheel on to it. He crawled on the bed and sat behind the wheel, he start to make car noises and Liv turned to Amanda who was looking at a few things with Sophia and said "Babe, i think we found Josh his bed" Amanda looked up when she heard Liv and smiled at Joshua, she walked up to Liv and said "Josh buddy did you found you're new bed" He looked up at both and said "Yes can i have it please to play with" "Of course buddy, this is going to be you're new bed" Liv said while looking around for furniture for on his room. "Come on buddy, we need to get more stuff for you" Liv said while holding her hand out for him. "No i want to play with the car" Joshua said while crossing his arms and pouted. Liv crouched down beside him and said "Sweetie, we are buying this bed for you and when it gets home you can play as much as you want with it, but right know it is from the store and we need to get you some more stuff" Joshua didn't want to leave the bed and said "NO, I stay here" he started to whimper softly. Liv picked him up from the bed and he start to kick and cry "Joshua sweetie, you can't stay her alone in the store. Don't you want to go home, Simba is going to miss you" Liv said trying to calm him down. Amanda only had seen when he started to cry and kick walked up to Liv and asked "What is going on?" Liv looked at her and said "He doesn't want to leave the car, he wants to play with it, so i took him off the bed and now he is upset or mad at me" Joshua still whimpered softly and laid his head down on Liv's shoulder. Liv walked further with him and kept on rubbing his back. They had found a desk for him with a chair and a few shelves along with a toy's chest from Cars. They walked up to the desk and placed the order from the stuff they want. They arranged it would be delivered in three days. They walked back to the car and put the kids in the backseat. Liv got into the driver's side and Amanda slide down in the passenger side. After they where buckled in she placed a hand on Liv's hand the one that was on the driver stick. She smiled up at her and drove home.

When they got home the kids took off to play, Joshua came back into the room with his collection of cars and walked up to Liv and said "Livvy you play with me. I sorry. Josy a big boy" Liv looked at him and picked him up and hugged him, she placed a kiss on his cheek and said. "Don't worry baby, yes you are a big boy. Livvy wasn't mad at you sweetie" Liv and Joshua played with his car until he got tired and wanted to watch tv. Liv sat him on the couch and turned on some cartoons, she walked up to the table where Amanda and Sophia where colouring. She looked over Sophia to see what she was doing and said "That drawing looks great sweetie" Sophia looked up and smiled at Liv "Thank you Livvy" Amanda watched them and turned to look at Joshua who seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch. She stood up from the table and walked over to the couch, she picked him up and said "I am going to take our little boy here to bed" Liv smiled at her and turned back to watching Sophia who was carefully trying to colour inside the lines. There was a knock on the door when she was about to sit down, she made sure Sophia was still busy and walked up to the door, she looked through the peephole and saw Mr Golden and his wife standing on the hallway. She opened the door and greeted the other man "Mr Golden Hi" Mr Golden smiled at Liv "Detective Benson good to catch you" Liv frowned at him "Something wrong?"

He looked at her "Oh no dear, we just wanted to let you know that we move out tomorrow, and that we will drop the keys off with you at the evening" Liv smiled at him. "That's sounds great sir, thank you so much, and i hope you and you're wife will be having a good time at the senior home you are moving to" He smiled at his wife "I am sure we will dear, you have a great time with that lovely family of your's" Liv thanked him and said goodbye and closed the door, she walked back to Sophia and saw Amanda sitting back at the table and said "Munchkin asleep?" Amanda smiled up at Liv and pulled her down on her lap and said "Yes he didn't even woke up when i was putting his pyjama's on" Liv shifted so that she wasn't putting the whole weight on Amanda and laid one arm on the back of the chair. Sophia looked up and smiled at them, and went back to drawing. She grabbed a new piece of paper and started on a new drawing, Amanda tried to watch on the paper and said "What are you drawing now sweetie" Sophia didn't look up and said "It's a surprise" Liv and Amanda looked at each other and nodded. Amanda said "When you are finished with the surprise, you are going to bed" Liv got up and pulled Amanda with her, they made their way to the couch and watched some TV. Amanda snuggled into Liv and asked her "Who was at the door babe" Liv turned to Amanda and said "It was Mr Golden to tell that they are moving out tomorrow and he is going to drop the keys off when they are finished" Amanda smiled and turned back to the TV "That's great to hear babe"

Sophia was done with her drawing and walked up to Amanda and Liv, when they both looked at her she held up the drawing, it was a drawing from Liv and Amanda and in the middle was Joshua and Sophia all where holding hands. Liv and Amanda smiled at Sophia and Liv said "That is a really great picture you made sweetie" Sophia smiled back and said proudly "It's you and Manda and joshy and me" Amanda smiled and said "We love it sweetie, why don't you come with me and we hang it on the fridge and then it's bedtime for you young lady" Sophia walked to the fridge and with the help from Amanda she hung up the drawing, she smiled proudly of her picture on the fridge. She walked to Liv and give her a hug and a kiss "Night Livvy" Liv placed a kiss on her cheek "Night sweetie, sweet dreams" Amanda followed Sophia into the guest bedroom and helped her to change into her pajamas. Amanda helped her get into the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead "Goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams" Sophia snuggled with her stuffed animal that she named Boo. "Night Mandy love you" Amanda stood by the door and turned around "Love you to sweetie" She flipped out the light and left the door on a crack open. She walked back to the couch and sat down next to Liv, Liv wrapped an arm around her and Amanda snuggled into her watching TV. Halfway through the movie Liv looked down on Amanda and saw that she was fallen asleep, she turned off the TV and moved softly away from the couch. She locked up the front door and turned off the light, She scooped Amanda up and walked her to the bedroom, she placed her on the bed gently and took off her clothes. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt and put it on her. She scooped the covers back and placed them over her sleeping girlfriend, she placed a kiss on her forehead and walked to the bathroom, to take a shower and change into her sleeping clothes. When she came back Amanda was still sound asleep. Liv smiled at the sight and made a mental decision for herself, she slide in next to the sleeping beauty and wrapped and arm around her, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

**Thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god my svu heart is breaking over the new promo. Can't wait until 25th of September**

**Here we go again with a new chapter, this will be the last for now, I am going away on a holiday for two weeks, so a new chapter will come when i am back from vacation.**

**Thank you for the new followers and the new readers, i would never expected to have followers and readers. So thank you all.**

**I do not own anything,**

* * *

Around 4 am Liv woke up to the sound of her ringtone going off, she slide out of the bed and grabbed her phone "Benson" She tried to hide a yawn. _"Liv it's me Fin, sorry to call you, but we got a case, captain said to call you" _ "It's okay Fin, i am going to get dress meet me in ten in front of my apartment" Finn pulled up in front of the apartment when Liv walked out, she left a note for Amanda not wanted to wake her up. She stepped into the car and Fin handed her a cup of coffee. Liv smiled at him and said "Thank you, i am going to need it" "I thought you would" Finn said and smiled.

He drove them to the crime scene and filled Liv in about the case. A girl got raped when she was walking home after she finished her job. Fin and Liv inspected the crime scene and made their way over to the hospital to talk to the girl.

Back home Amanda woke up and looked over at Liv's side, she noticed a note on Liv's pillow. She picked it up and read it

_Hey Beautiful,  
I got called in to work around 4, i didn't want to wake you, you looked so beautiful.  
Love you and the munchkins a lot, i will call you around lunch.  
Have fun with the kiddo's and i love all three of you._

XX Always yours

She smiled at the sweetness from Liv, and sended her a text. "_ Found you're messages, let me know if i need to bring you lunch. Love you xx"_

Amanda put her phone away and made her way out of bed, she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for her and the munchkins, She sat up everything on the table and wanted to walk to the kids there room when they came out. Joshua ran up to Amanda when he saw her, Amanda picked him up and he laid his head on her chest "Morning buddy, did you sleep okay" Joshua nodded his head and looked around for Liv. Sophia came out of the room yawning and walked to the table. Amanda smiled and said "Morning princess, you had a good sleep" Sophia looked at Amanda and nodded her head No and said "No Joshy was kicking in his sleep, he kicked me a little hard, it hurts a little" Amanda put Joshua down and he took off to Liv and Amanda's bedroom while Amanda crouched down to look at Sophia's leg. It was starting to bruise and got a little purple and blue shading. "I am going to get you some ice sweetie to hold down on to it" While Amanda walked to the fridge Joshua came running out of the bedroom "Manda, Manda." Amanda walked back to Sophia with a bag of frozen peas to hold on to it and looked at Joshua and said "Easy there buddy, don't want you to fall down. Tell Manda what's wrong" Amanda put the bag with frozen peas wrapped in a towel on the spot that was bruised on Sophia's leg. Joshua came up to them and said "Where Livy, Livy is gone" Amanda looked at Joshua and saw he was almost in tears. "Oh buddy, Livy is not gone, She is at work, she is doing police things" Joshua started to pout and walked to his toys to play with them. Amanda didn't realize how much the kids had gotten attached to them, and decided to talk to Liv when she got home tonight.

Liv was back at the station with Fin, they were still processing the evident they found and going through the statements from the girl and the witness, they thought it was going to be an open and shut case, until Casey looked over some things. Liv and Fin had to go back to the witness and question her again. While they were driving Liv read the text Amanda had sent her. She smiled and responded back

_"How's your morning, hope it is better than mine. Miss you loads. XX"_

Fin looked over at Liv and said to her "Man you got it bad girl" Liv smiled and said back "I sure do Fin, you have to see her with the kids, i am so in love and i want to show her just how much"

Fin smiled and said "Does this mean the great detective Bad-Ass is going ring shopping soon" Liv smiled and didn't say a thing. Fin just got his answer, they drove to the hospital and made some small talk. After they were done, they got back to the precinct with their new information. They talked with Casey and there captain, and decided how to handle the case. After they were done, they went back to their desks to work on some old cases. Liv decided to give Amanda a call to see how she was doing on her own with the kids. She picked up her phone and hit speed dial one.

Amanda was sitting at the table with Joshua on her lap, she was coloring with them. Sophia was busy on her own and Amanda helped Joshua, they wanted to make something for Liv when she got home. Amanda heard her phone go off and stood up, she placed Joshua back on the chair and told the kids she would be right back. When she reached her phone she saw it was Liv and picked up "Hey detective, you miss me?" Liv smiled when she heard Amanda **_"Hey beautiful, i always miss you"_** Amanda could hear that Liv was tired "Tough case baby" **_"Yeah it is, Casey found something in the statement that wasn't solid, so we had to go back again"_**"If you want me to do anything just let me know okay, or if you need me to bring you lunch" **_"That's sweet of you, but Fin and i stopped before we went to the precinct to eat something. But thank you, i am so lucky to have you" _**"Okay good honey, and i am lucky to have you to" **_"How are the kids, I am sorry i am not there to help around" _**"You got nothing to be sorry on sweetie, the kids are fine, but Joshua misses you, he was looking for you everywhere this morning"**_ "Aww really, hope he didn't gave you a hard time" _**"No he didn't but he got Sophia a bruise on her leg, he has been kicking in his sleep" **_"We have to keep an eye on that, Give them a kiss from me, i have to go" _**"Alright baby i will. Love you"**_ "Love you to, i try to be home early tonight" _**"okay babe, let me know when you come home" **_"Okay i will babe, bye, love you" _**Liv hung up the phone and went back working on her cases.  
Amanda put the phone down and went back to the table, she placed a kiss on Sophia's and Joshua's head and sat down next to Sophia "That one was from Liv, she asked me to give you guys a kiss" Joshua looked up and smiled at Amanda.

After they played Amanda started to make dinner, she got a text from Liv that she wasn't going to be home on time. Amanda was a little disappointed, she missed her and couldn't wait until she was home. She finished dinner and put it on the table, she called for the kids and helped them getting into their chair. They ate and talked about a lot of things. Amanda was cleaning up the table when somebody knocked on the door. She looked over at the kids and saw them playing, she walked up to the door and opened the door and said "Mr Golden good evening, would you like to come in" Mr Golden smiled at her and said "Oh no dear, i am only dropping off the key to your new apartment, it is empty, so you and Olivia can start moving in" Amanda smiled, she took the key and said "Thank you so much Mr Golden, i hope you and you're wife have a wonderful time in your new home" Mr Golden smiled at her "We will, you and Olivia will do the same" Amanda watched Mr Golden leave and closed the door. She looked at her watch and sighed, it was the kids there bedtime and Liv wasn't there, she knew Joshua would give her trouble. She walked up to them and said "Okay guys, clean up you're toys, it is bedtime" Sophia started to clean up and Joshua crossed his arms and said "Can we stay until Livy comes home, i want to say goodnight" Amanda sat down next to him and said "Buddy Livy is at work, i don't know what time she will be home" Joshua started to cry a little "I want to see Livy" Amanda wrapped an arm around him and he snuggled into her side and said "You know what we can do, if we go and put on your pyjama, we can call Livy to say goodnight" Joshua lit up a little and looked at Amanda "Can we please" Amanda smiled and said "We can but you have to be a big boy and put on your pyjama's" Joshua got up and ran to the bedroom, Amanda chuckled and followed him. She helped him get changed and made sure they brushed there teeth after they were done, they walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Amanda in the middle. She picked up her phone and hit speed dial one and put it on speaker, when she heard the phone got picked up she quickly said "Before you say anything inappropriate, we have two little ones listening, you're on speaker" Liv laughed and said **_"okay i will watch what i say"_** Joshua heard Liv's voice and screamed "Livy..Livy. I missed you" **_"I missed you to buddy, but isn't it bedtime for you young man"_** Sophia giggled and said **_"Joshua didn't want to go to sleep, Amanda promised to say goodnight to you and then we have to sleep"_** Liv smiled "Well that is very sweet of Amanda, you guys are being good for manda" Joshua nodded his head and Amanda said "Sweetie Liv can't see that. He says yes" liv chuckled and said **_" You two sweeties are ready to go to sleep"_** Sophia giggled and said "Yes we are, Goodnight Livy, love you" Joshua sat up and said "love you Livy night" Liv smiled **_"Goodnight sweetie's i love you to, sweet dreams" _**Liv wanted to hang up but before she could Amanda said "Could you hang for a few minutes" **_"Of course i can sweetie"_** Liv said and waited for Amanda to return. Amanda put the kids to bed and kissed them goodnight, she turned off the light and left the door on a crack. She went back to the couch and picked up the phone and said. "How much longer do you need babe" Liv sighed **_"Half an hour tops"_** Amanda smiled "okay i can't wait to see you" **_"Me nether Amanda, see you in a few. Love you" _**Both hang up the phone and Amanda turned on the tv.

**Thank you for reading, next chapter will come as soon as i am back from my vacation.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the new followers, i appreciate each and every single one of you out there.**

**Here is a new chapter for you all, sorry for the delay but i got back on thuesday from vacation and had to work out a few things for the story.**

* * *

Amanda was watching tv when she heard the keys into the front door, She sat up and greeted her lover with a warm smile. "Hey baby, i missed you" Liv smiled at her and closed the door. She loved coming home to Amanda. She finally had someone to come home to. She walked up to her and gave her a kiss "Mm baby, i missed you to. How where the kids" Amanda smiled into the kiss and said "The kids where great, after we hung up they went right to bed" Liv sat down on the couch and rubbed her hands trough her face. "That's good" Amanda looked at her lover and could see the tiredness on her face and said "You tired baby? I saved you some food if you are hungry" Liv smiled at Amanda and said "Yeah i am, we finally shut down the case" She wanted to get up to heat her food, but Amanda held her back "Sit down babe, i will warm you you're dinner" Amanda got up and walked to the kitchen and heated up the food she saved for Liv. She came back with a plate for Liv and a glass of wine for the both of them. She put it on the table and sat down next to Liv. Liv smiled at Amanda and thanked her for the food. After she was done she put the plate away in the kitchen and walked back to sit next to Amanda, Amanda snuggled into her and together they watched some TV.

Both of them where drifting into a slumber when they heard something from the bedroom. They got up and walked inside the guest bedroom. Sophia was crying and Joshua was screaming. Amanda walked to Sophia and asked what happened. Sophia sniffed and said "Joshua was kicking again in his sleep, he kicked me hard" Amanda took Sophia with her to the living room, she grabbed some frozen peas from the fridge, to hold it to the bruise she was getting. Meanwhile Liv was trying to calm down Joshua, he kept screaming for his mom. "Joshua sweetie it's me Livy. You're safe buddy" Joshua was kicking "Mommy, want mommy" Liv placed a hand on his chest, to try and keep him calm "Sweetie, wake up" Joshua kicked once again and started to cry and woke up "Mommy" Liv sighed she and Amanda knew this day was going to come. Liv looked at him and felt sorry for the little guy "Sweetie, it's me Livy" Joshua looked at her and cried "Where is mommy, i want my mommy" Liv pulled him into a hug and let him cry, she rubbed her hand across his back, trying to calm him down. "Shh sweetie, mommy is away, remember we told you mommy is an angel"

Liv felt Joshua nodding his head. "Mommy is watching at you from her cloud, you want to go and wave to mommy" Joshua kept crying and nodded his head again. Liv picked him up and walked to the window, they looked at the stars and the clouds. Liv pointed at a cloud and said that his mommy was on that cloud. Joshua looked up and waved at the cloud. "Bye bye mommy, Love you". Amanda stood at the doorway she had seen everything and had to hold back her tears. She went back to Sophia and hugged her tight. After they got the kids settle back down in bed, they made their way to their own bedroom. Liv sat down on the bed and sight, she looked at Amanda and said "We knew this day was coming, but it still surprised me a little" Amanda nodded and said "Yeah i know what you mean, i had to hold back my tears when he waved at the sky" Liv grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her close to her, she pulled her into a hug and said "I love you so much, we will get through this and those two will be the luckiest kids in the world" Amanda kissed her deeply and pulled back saying. "Together we can handle everything babe, as long as you stay by my side" Liv smiled at Amanda and then she knew for sure she had to set her plan in motion. She let go of Amanda and said "Let's get some sleep, and see how the kids are tomorrow" Amanda smiled at Liv and said "i think that is a good plan" They both settled into bed the same way they always did, Liv on her back and Amanda wrapped around her with her head on Amanda's chest.

They woke up the next morning with two kids jumping on their bed. Liv opened her eyes and smiled when she saw what caused the bouncing, she looked over at Amanda who also was watching the two kids. Liv whispered in Amanda's ear "Let's pull them down and tickle them, that should learn them" Amanda laughed and nodded her head, both grabbed a kid down and start to tickle them. Sophia and Joshua where squealing from happiness and couldn't stop laughing. Sophia was in a tickle war with Liv and was squirming to get away from her "Livy stop" She said between laughter. Liv stopped and pulled Sophia close to her. "Good morning princess, how did you sleep" Sophia loved it when Amanda and Liv called her princess, she felt special, never had someone giving her a nick name. She smiled at Liv and snuggled close to her "After Joshua kicked me, and you and manda came. I slept good" Liv smiled and said "That is good to hear sweetie. How is your leg does it still hurt?" Sophia nodded her head and said "Yeah it still does, but manda helped to get it better" Amanda smiled at them and stopped tickling Joshua and said "How about you little man, you sleep good" Joshua nodded his head and snuggled in between Liv and Amanda and said "When can i sleep in my race bed" Amanda smiled at him and said. "Well they are delivering you're bed today, and then we have to decorate the walls from you're room and from Sophia's. After that we have to move all of our stuff" Joshua pouted a little he wanted to sleep in his new bed so badly. Amanda already had began packing their stuff when Liv was at work. They said they would move over on the weekend. Liv had to laugh at Joshua's pout and said "How about we go and eat some breakfast and then pack your stuff, maybe paint a few walls, so we can move in quicker" Joshua jumped up on the bed and took off to the kitchen. "Hurry hurry, so we can move" Amanda, Liv and Sophia laughed at the excitement from Joshua. They all got out of bed and Amanda and Liv made some breakfast for the four of them, once they were finished they got dressed and walked up to their new apartment.

Joshua wanted his walls blue with police logo's on them. Liv had asked around at the precinct for stuff that they didn't use anymore to put it on his walls. Since Liv and Amanda had saved Joshua and Sophia, Joshua wanted to have everything that had a police officer on it or just the word. Liv had given him a sweat vest with the words NYPD on the front in his seize, he was so happy with it that he didn't want to take it off. He also got a t-shirt that said NYPD newest member.

The guys from their squad had given it to Joshua, everybody in there adored the kids and they saw themselves as the cool uncles. Liv and Amanda where glad to have such a great support system behind them, it made things a little easier on them, and the kids loved to come into the precinct to hang out.

Liv had finished painting the walls blue, she had told Amanda she wanted to do Joshua's room, Amanda was busy in Sophia's room painting the walls pink, she was letting Sophia help who was covered in paint. Liv walked inside the room and laughed at Sophia "Where did you leave Sophia "Liv said deciding to joke around. Amanda laughed and Sophia said "I am here" Liv looked and pretended not to see her. "Aman honey that part of the wall is talking" Sophia was laughing and walked up to Liv and said "No Livy it's me Sophia" Liv looked at Sophia and said "Oh sorry sweetie i didn't recognize you with all that pink" Sophia was laughing and asked Liv how far she was with the wall. Liv told her she was ready and they could put all the cool things on the wall they collected at the precinct. At Sophia's wall they would put butterfly's, and a few princesses. Both of the rooms where finished with the decorations, everything was ready for the delivery guys to bring the bed and the little furniture they bought. They were about to take a break when the delivery guys came.

**Thank you all for reading, have a nice weekend, and i try to update within a week**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for not updating, it's been real busy at work.**

I am making longer hours and hadn't time to update and to be honest i am a little stuck, so if anyone has a suggestion for me. Please let me know.

**I try to update as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**i know this is a short chapter but i didn't want to leave you guys hanging that long enough.**

**And i am sorry for not updating sooner, but i was kinda stuck in the story. And got real busy at work  
At some point i jumped forward a little, there are a few more things i want to put in before i end the story.**

**Thanks for everyone sticking around.**

* * *

They sat up the beds and the furniture and left the shelves for Liv to hang up. Joshua sat on his bed right away and played as if he was a race car. Liv finished up getting everything ready in his room and went over to Sophia's room, Amanda looked up at her when she came inside and said "Joshua in his car bed?" Liv laughed and nodded her head a yes and said "Yeah he is busy racing for the Piston Cup. So good luck getting him out anytime soon" Amanda walked over to Josh his room and smiled at the sight she saw, he sat there racing with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and looked concentrated. Amanda snapped a picture of him and walked up to him "Hey buddy you ready to get something to eat" He didn't look up at her and said "Watch out you are in the middle of the race track" Amanda sat on his bed behind him "Sorry, Can you race me to Liv and Sophia?" Joshua pretended he raced Amanda to them and let her know it was save to step out. She left him in his room with his bed and made her way to Liv. They talked about moving before they gathered the kids and got back to their old apartment.

_2 Months later _

Liv and Amanda where quickly settled in into their new apartment, the kids got settled in pretty quickly and where on a routine for school and daycare. At the beginning it was hard for them to get into a routine, after a few days they finally found the balance between work and private life. Both of them caught back on the working hours, so they both had a day or two to spend home when the kids got done with school. On the days Amanda was home, Liv used her free time to run to the jewelry store to find the perfect engagement ring for Amanda. At one day she finally had found the perfect one, but she wanted to see how the kids would feel about it. She decided she would ask them when Amanda was working.

Later that night Amanda had finished dinner with Liv and the kids and had to run to the precinct she was doing a night shift "Night guys love you" Amanda said to all three of them who sat at the table busy with paper and coloring. Both kids looked up and smiled "Bye love you to" Liv got up and gave Amanda a kiss "Bye babe, be safe" Amanda smiled at her "Always, love ya" She looked at her family one more time and walked out. Liv sat down at the table and she looked at the kids. "I got something to ask you two" Sophia looked up at Liv "What is it Livy?" She asked with a little bit of concern in her voice. "Well how would you to feel if i asked Amanda to marry me" Sophia looked at Liv "What does that mean to us" Liv placed a hand on Sophia's back "That means that Amanda will be my wife if she says yes, and for you guys there won't change anything. Just that you will be staying with us until you are old enough to move out" Sophia smiled at Liv "But there is one thing, you can't tell Amanda it has to be our secret" Sophia got up and hugged Liv "I promise Livy i won't say anything"

* * *

**i try to update as soon as possible again but work is crazy also.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for those who stick with me during the story.  
This is the last chapter that i am posting.  
Hope you all like it, and thank you all for the readers and the comments.**

**Here goes the last chapter**

* * *

Liv had decided she would propose on the day Amanda and her where together for two years. Both of them had the night off and Liv would make Amanda her favourite meal. She even had the kids involved to help. She already had the kids make some things that she would need to propose.

When they woke up the next morning Liv was feeling nervous, she was scared Amanda was going to reject her, even if she knew in the back of her mind that Amanda loved her a lot, she was still worried. She shook the thought away when Amanda woke up and faced Liv "Morning beautiful" Amanda smiled at Liv and said "Good morning to you to sexy" She kisses her and said "Happy two year anniversary" "Happy anniversary to you to sweetie" The moment they where kissing again they heard giggles coming from the doorway, they smiled into the kiss and looked over at the doorway and Amanda said "Good morning guys" The kids smiled and made their way over to the bed and jumped on it right away. Liv and Amanda grabbed them and tickled them, this was a ritual for them they did it every morning. Joshua looked at Liv and said "Livy can we go to the park today" Liv smiled at him "Sure buddy we can do that" Joshua smiled and asked "Can we bring the ball to" "Of course we can bring the ball" Joshua got a soccer ball from Cragen one day and asked Liv all the time if she would play with him. Liv didn't mind at all she loved doing sport things with the kids. Amanda did the girly stuff with Sophia and Liv did all the badass things. After they ate and got dressed they took the kids to the park. Liv and Amanda walked hand in hand while keeping a close eye on Joshua and Sophia who walked in front of them. Amanda and Sophia went to the swings, the slides and the monkey bars, while Liv and Joshua ticked the ball around, after a while Amanda and Sophia joined them and they played a game. Liv and Joshua against Amanda and Sophia. When Amanda had the ball Liv grabbed her from behind and held her "Josh you can get the ball" Joshua and Sophia laughed and took the ball, while Amanda laughed as well and placed a kiss on Liv her cheek "That wasn't fair play detective" Liv laughed at Amanda and said "Wait until tonight and the kids are asleep i show you fair play detective" The two of them kissed again and got the kids together to take them to the dinner they where regulars at. After lunch they went to the toy store. Liv had promised them a gift because they were both doing well on school and daycare. After they got a present they went home. The kids took of playing and Liv and Amanda sat on the couch just cuddling with each other. Amanda had her head rested on Liv's chest and played with the cord from her hoodie and said "Can you believe we made it two years already" Liv who was playing with Amanda her hair smiled and said " I kinda did, because we are right for each other and i love you so much." Amanda smiled and said "Yeah it's just scary sometimes how well we fit in with each other" Liv chuckled and said "I know exactly what you mean" Amanda looked up at Liv "Everything that happened these past two months, i wouldn't do it any other way, and i love how supportive we both have been during this" Liv looked at Amanda and kissed her "I wouldn't change it ether, these two kids belong with us, the way we had them was just horrible but i would do it again in a heartbeat . Speaking off the munchkins should get hungry, so i'm going to start with the food" Amanda smiled at Liv and kissed her "I love you" Liv looked her in the eyes "I love you to so much" Liv got up from the couch to start with dinner, After she got all the stuff she needed Amanda joined her in the kitchen.

"You need any help" Liv turned at her and smiled "No i got it, you go play with the munchkins" Amanda looked at Liv and smacked her but a little "Alright, call me when i need to set the table" Liv looked at her and shook her head "I will"

After dinner was done and the dishes where cleaned, Liv said to Sophia and Joshua they should get the drawings they made. The two took off to their rooms and came back hiding the drawings behind their backs. Amanda looked from the kids to Liv who seemed to hide something as well. She crossed her arms and said "What's going on what are you guys hiding" Liv nodded at the kids and they held up the drawings. On the painting from Joshua was a big heart that said Happy anniversary and I love you. On the one from Sophia was all four of them and the word family, and in Sophia's writing it said "Amanda do you want to marry Livy" Amanda looked at Liv and saw she was sitting down on one knee with a small black box in her hand. Amanda could feel the tears in her eyes and smiled up at Liv. Liv looked at Amanda and smiled and said "Amanda you are the love of my life, we are together for two years now and i wouldn't want to miss it for the world. A few months ago our lives changed, we got custody over these two munchkins here" Liv looked over at the kids and back to Amanda and continued "You made my dreams come true and i want forever with you. Amanda Rollins would you like to do me the honour to become my wife and be a family with the kids. Will you Marry me" Liv opened the box and revealed a ring with a few little diamantes on them. Amanda let her tears fall down and nodded her head a yes "Yes Liv i want forever with you to" Liv got up and hugged Amanda letting her own tears fall down to. The kids started to cheer once they realised Amanda agreed to marry Liv. Amanda and Liv laughed trough their tears and hugged the kids, Liv slipped the ring on Amanda's finger and kissed her.

_Epilogue_

Liv and Amanda are married for two years now. Sophia and Joshua are both going to school and where doing great. Before they got married Liv and Amanda had a final hearing about the custody and everything was perfect. The kids had now the same last name as Liv and Amanda had, when Amanda said she was going to be a Benson-Rollins the kids wanted it to. They even started to call Amanda mommy and Liv mama.

After they got married they signed in at an adoption agency and are now the proud parents of a six month old baby boy named Jayden Benson-Rollins. Before they got their baby they moved to a house with a backyard. Cragen was promoted to a proud grandpa of three, and Fin, Nick and Munch where the proud uncles and didn't stop spoiling all three kids.

Amanda was holding their baby boy while Liv was in charge of the food, she stood behind the barbeque with an careful eye on her family, her precinct family was sitting and chatting and Liv smiled. She never felt that happy in her life and all because of a blonde detective who picked her up when she was about to fall.

* * *

**That was it guys, hope you all enjoyed it, and who knows i might do a sequel out of this story.**

**Again thank you for everyone who has read this and reviewed it **


End file.
